1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating electrical machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1989-264548, a technique of manufacturing a stator core by spirally stacking a band-shaped core is proposed. In the technique, the stator core is manufactured by spirally stacking a band-shaped core made of a plurality of core pieces mutually coupled by a coupler. The coupler is provided between the outer peripheries of the core pieces.